Kagome's Secret
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Kagome's mother and grandfather have been keeping a secret from her and her little brother. Can Kagome cope with the secret and her new destiny, or will she crumble under its might.
1. The Truth

Kagome's Secret

A/N- Here is a new for you to enjoy. It isn't fully done or beta read yet. I have only ten more chapters to go myself but i beta reader has many to go. Sorry for the wait at any time. However I will let my fans know if I'm on vacation that I won't be updating until I get back. So for now there is no vacation trips planned but that could change at any time. Thank you to my beta reader Inugoddess823 for beta reading this chapter and whole story for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However I do own this plot line and any new characters.

Note: Kagome's father is the Southern lord. Her mother is a southern lady, an angel and a miko.

Summary: Kagome's mother and grandfather have been keeping a secret from her and her little brother. Can Kagome cope with the secret and her new destiny, or will she crumble under its might.

Chapter One: The Truth

"Sango, I'll be back in a few hours." Kagome tells her best friend and sister.

"Okay, I'll watch over Shippo." Sango states. Kagome smiles and nods her head before jumping into the well.

…Kagome's Time…..

A knock was heard from within the house. Makaytia raised her brow and walks towards the door. She opens the door up, and sees an elder woman with a cane. Makaytia smiles.

"Welcome Lady Mother" she states.

"Lady Makaytia, it is time for you and your family to go back home. War is coming." Lady Mother says as she bows to Makaytia, and then disappears from sight.

Makaytia sighs at this, as she closes the door and walks back inside. A few minutes later, she hears the door opening and gives a small smile.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome yells from the door.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Makaytia utters when Kagome walks into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I need to get some Ramen and tampons." Kagome exclaims and then runs to her room.

She opens the door to her room, goes into her drawer, takes out some money and walks right back out and down the stairs.

"See ya mom." Kagome mutters as she places her shoes back on and then goes out the door.

….Kagome….

Kagome walks down the shrine's stairs and she feels something come over her; she shakes the feeling off and heads towards the market. Kagome walks into the shop and goes towards the health area first. She picks up two boxes of tampons and carries them towards the ramen section. Kagome takes ten of each kind and walks towards the tellers to check out.

She pays the lady and walks out with seven light bags, and heads home. She walks up the stairs and once again is overcome by a feeling. Kagome shakes it off once again, walks into her home, and races back up stairs.

She repacks her bag and says goodbye to her mother. She then walks towards the well house, opens the door, and walks down the staircase. She places her hands on the edge of the well and leaps in.

Pale blue and white lights shimmer around her and she waits for the shimmer to cease. She lands on the ground and looks up to see it is evening. She smiles at this, and goes to find her son Shippo. Her growing boy was at her waist now.

Kagome had been in feudal era Japan for over four years now, and had adopted Shippo after her third year. He needed a mother again, and she was willing to take up the role. During that time, she meet friends and foes: Inuyasha, her first love, Miroku, the older brother, Sango, her sister, along with Kirara as her faithful friend and pet. Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku had become friends along the way as well.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, and Jaken, the toad, were still enemies, but they were becoming less of a threat, especially with the help of Rin.

Naraku was a vile half thing, neither human nor demon. Born of human flesh, he strived to live again. He wanted _demons_ to give him his mobility, his life. But to move again, to become whole again, was a heavy price, the price of a soul. The parts of himself: Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki, Juromaru, Kagermaru, Muso, Akago, Hakudoshi, along with his newest creation, Byakuya, were just like him. Soulless, only a pile of flesh.

Kagome grabs her items and walks towards the village. She breathes deeply. She loved this era; such purity was hard to find in her time, too much gas and pollution made by humans.

Kagome walks, until she hears Inuyasha's voice nearby, and goes to look for him. And she finds him, with Kikyo. Kagome didn't hate Kikyo. It was only that Kikyo was already dead, and should have stayed that way.

"Kikyo, I love you, but I care about Kagome too. She is like a little sister to me, and was the first one to accept me for me. Not even you did that." Inuyasha utters to her.

Kikyo looks shocked, but then smiles at him.

"You're right. I didn't, and I can't say how sorry I am. My reincarnation was right to accept you." Kikyo replies, as she leans in and gives Inuyasha a sweet kiss.

Kagome felt her heart being torn in pieces at this sight. Inuyasha had told her only two days ago that he loved her, and wanted to mate with her. How could he change his mind so quickly? Kagome felt tears streak down her face and took off from the sight; Inuyasha never hearing her sobs, or smelling her sadness.

Kagome heads towards the well, until she fells her body rip with excruciating pain. She bites her lip and jumps into the well. She lands in her time and screams in agony.

Somehow that calls her mother. The next thing she knew, her pain was gone, and her mother was helping her into the house.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something, and you might freak out, but you need to listen to me." Makaytia says to her.

Kagome nods her head at her mother.

"Your father isn't dead, he is actually in the feudal era," Makaytia tells her. "He is a demon, and lord over the Southern lands. Your father placed us in the well, and since I'm an angel and a miko, the well opened for us and gave us safe passage."

Kagome's mind ran wild and as she was about to open her mouth, her mother gave her a look.

"Why would you do that?" asks Kagome. Makaytia looks at her daughter, and with a nod tells her,

"To protect you."

Makaytia continues with her explanation." There was a war going on and your father's advisor was plotting against him. His plotting was to have…you. He wanted you to become his mate and since you are a female, and can't rule without a male at your side, he would become the ruler. It was my brother that brought this to my mate. Your father banished him from the southern lands, right when he attacked us.

"Your brother was conceived a few days before he attacked us. Your father protected you, and us, by sending us here. "Makaytia states.

Kagome looks at her mother, and opens and closes her mouth a few times. She thinks about it for a moment and then asks," Mom, why tell me now?"

Her mother nods and tells her. "Lady Mother came to me today before you came home."

Kagome nods at this and states," My father is the southern lord of the lands, and you are the lady of southern lands. I'm princess and Souta's a prince. My father protected me and you guys."

"Hai, that's about it." Makaytia replies back.

"Mom, a few questions." Kagome asks.

"Yes?" Makaytia states.

"Question number one: Does Souta know?" Kagome questions.

"Hai, he found out last night.' Makaytia answers.

"Question number two: Who is Lady Mother?" Kagome asks.

"She's a demon and miko together. She is known as just, Lady Mother." Makaytia replies.

"Question number three: What kind of demon was father, and what are Souta and I?" Kagome inquires.

"Your father is a full inu youkai, as is Souta. You, Kagome, are a full Inu youkai with the abilities to use angelic powers, and miko powers with your demonic ones." Makaytia answers.

"Before I came back home, I felt pain, why was that?" Kagome asks.

"The spell that your grandfather cast is disappearing. Though I do have a counter spell for you, in order for you to go back into your demon form." Makaytia tells her.

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes, "Mother, I'm ready to see what I look like."

Makaytia nods her head at her daughter and gets up from the couch. "Kagome, follow me."

Kagome follows her mother out of the house and back towards the forbidden house. "Mom…"

"Kagome, we told you and Souta never to go in that house. The reason was to make sure that your spell stayed." Makaytia replies.

They get to the house and Makaytia places her hands on the door. She whispers out something that Kagome doesn't understand and then Makaytia's hands glow white. The door creaks open, and Makaytia walks inside, and Kagome follows her.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter two will up …. Bye

Paste your document here...


	2. True Form

Kagome's Secret

A/N- Here is chapter two. Already beta read by InuGoddess823. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two: True Form

Kagome stops as she looks at her mother lighting candles with her powers. She looks at the size of the house, it was huge inside.

"Kagome, please go to the middle of the room and wait for me." Makaytia lightly orders.

Kagome walks into the middle and notices drawings on the ground. Wondering what they mean she turns to ask, but before she could her mother answers.

"They are the symbols that I need to release you from the spell. I will come to teach you all of this when we go back to the feudal era, and return to the palace." Makaytia tells her.

Makaytia closes her eyes as she waves one hand to the right, then the other to the left. She bows to the ground, arms away from her body and starts chanting.

Kagome sees her mother glow pink, then white, as the ground around Kagome started to glow blue and green. She feels something come over her, then looks down at her mother.

Makaytia stands up a bit and stubbles, weakened after using her powers again for so long. She looks up at Kagome, only to see a large female dog with black and gold coloring. Her eyes deepest light blue. Kagome blinks at her mother and barks at her.

"I know, Kagome. This is your true form, an Inu Youkai of the southern lands. Now you need to transform into your second form, the one that looks more human." Makaytia tells her.

Kagome shakes her head as she tries to concentrate on her powers. All of this was new to her, and it took her over three hours to get it right. Soon she was standing in the middle naked for her mother to see.

"Good, Kagome. Stay here and I'll get you some new clothes. Also at the end of this room there is a second room with old scrolls, books and weapons. Pick a few for when we go back." Makaytia says.

Kagome nods her head. "Mom… was I beautiful in my true form?"

"Hai, you were very beautiful." Makaytia utter, then walks towards the door. Kagome watches as she opens the door and checks outside, then waves goodbye.

After seeing the door close, Kagome sighs and looks around, feeling a bit out of sorts because of her nakedness. She walks towards the back room where her mother said it was, opens the door and looks in, coughing at the dust that clouded her vision. She smirks at all the scrolls, books and weapons. Kagome began to move a large box that would have been impossible of her to move, if she were still a human. She smirks more at this, as she places the box away from the door and walks into the room, glancing around. Kagome sees a large chest and she goes over to it. She unlocks it and opens the chest to see old kimonos and other items that she'd never seen. She closes the chest again and locks it. She then walks over to the large shelves and picks out a scroll with a blue ribbon. She opens it and starts to read.

She places it back and has the sudden urge to throw up. She'd rather not know more about the mating habits and rituals for rabbits, or any kind of rodent for that matter. She took out a large brown scroll and reads it fully until she hears her mother coming in.

"Kagome?" Makaytia calls.

Kagome takes the scroll with her and answers.

She walks over to her mother and smiles as she retrieves her new clothes, placing the scroll on the ground. Kagome watches as her mother picks it up and looks at it.

"I see you have been reading about the southern lands." Makaytia says, pride laced within her words.

Kagome nods to her mother as she gets dressed.

"Hey mom, when are we going back home?" Kagome asks.

"Tonight. Souta and grandpa have been clearing the shrine and making sure we have everything packed. As for us, we need to go shopping. We have lots of supplies to buy." Makaytia tells Kagome.

Kagome smiles at this, grabs her mother's hand and drags her out of the house towards the shopping mall.

"Kagome, how are we going to carry all the supplies home?" Makaytia says, as her eyebrow rose.

"Oh, Sorry." Kagome states and then pulls her mother towards the car.

"Kagome, close your eyes and make yourself look a little more normal for the humans." Makaytia tells her.

Kagome closes her eyes and summons her powers. She soon feels waves of a great and powerful spell enchanting her form. She opens her eyes and smiles at her mother, who nods her head.

Makaytia starts the car and drives towards the grocery store. Kagome begins to feels restless and decides to ask her mother an aching question, "Mom, what does my father look like?"

Makaytia states," He looks exactly like Souta, but more mature and handsome."

Kagome just laughs at this and points," Hey mom, you missed the grocery store."

"I'm not going there, Kagome. There are a lot of people who know us there. We don't want people to think we're….staying here." Makaytia tells Kagome.

Makaytia drives to the farthest grocery store and parks. They get out and walk towards the store.

"Okay, I'll get the food, you get the hygiene products and some other things too." Makaytia utters to Kagome.

They each take a cart and go their separate ways; Kagome heads to the hygiene section. Kagome looks at all the shampoos and conditioners, and wonders if there is a demon that could produce these scents in the feudal era.

She fills her cart with the products, and then goes towards another section with toothpaste, tooth brushes and floss. After Kagome finishes that section, she notices the stares from other customers, and flushes red. She speedily walks into the next section, feminine products.

Kagome knew she wasn't going to live in the feudal era without pads, not like Sango did. She stocks up on loads of tampons and some overnight pads, and had to get another cart to fill up again. She then took on the medical section, and started grabbing tons of band-aids, and other medical supplies.

She starts to go to the front and along the way sees her mother pushing and pulling two carts like hers, but also has three other carts that were being pulled by some store service boys. She sighs at this and moves faster.

"Mom?" Kagome asks.

Makaytia looks at her daughter and then at the carts. "Kagome, we need more for the little ones back on the farm. This is for all the farmers that help us out." Makaytia says.

Kagome catches on and then hears a voice. " Miss, I can help you?" She looks to see a long-haired girl standing by her carts.

"Thanks." Kagome utters as she gives the carts to the girl. Kagome runs back to get another two carts, full of hygiene products and medication, then heads towards the front.

Forty-some minutes later, Makaytia pays the lady in the front, who proceeds to call all of the service helpers to the front to assist with the large order.

Kagome and Makaytia take two of the carts and push them towards the car. Kagome swore that she heard her mother chanting again, and looks at the car that was now a huge van. The boys help them place all their bags in the back and were given a tip of their troubles.

Makaytia and Kagome get into the car and drive off.

"Mom, are we done?" Kagome asks.

"No, Kagome, we need to go get the boys and go to the shop." Makaytia tells Kagome.

Kagome sighs at this and calls home to tell the boy to help unpack the bags.

They get home and both Gramps and Souta were ready at the bottom of the stairs. Souta had grown since Kagome was fifteen; he was now eleven years old.

Both Souta and Gramps take ten bags each and go up the stairs, then back again for more bags, while Kagome and Makaytia wait in the car. Ten minutes had passed and the bags were all safely in the house.

They get into the car and drive off again. Where? Kagome had no idea.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter three will be up soon. Bye


	3. The Kimono Specialist, The Library

Kagome's Secret

A/N- Hey here, with chapter three coming to you now. Thank you to my beta reader InuGoddess823 for doing this story and chapter. Enjoy it.

Chapter Three: The Kimono Specialist, The Library and Herbs

Makaytia drives off towards the east side of the city and then turns into a parking lot with one large building called " The Kimono Specialist". Kagome guesses that they need some new kimono to go back home with.

Souta and grandpa get out and help the women out of the car. (Grandpa had taken it upon himself to teach Souta the importance of properly treating a female). Kagome and Souta follow behind, and head into the store. They are soon greeted by two store workers. The man and woman gasp, quickly bow and race off to close the store.

"Mom, what is going on?" Kagome asks.

"They know us. They are the seamstress and seamster of the palace." Makaytia says to her daughter.

"Good afternoon, Lady Makaytia, Lord Daiki, Princess Kagome and Prince Souta. May we be of service?" the woman asks.

"Why yes Reika, you may. I need a whole new wardrobe in your finest silks and materials. Kimonos, haoris, hakamas, yukatas, you name it, and not just for me; I also need them for my daughter, Princess Kagome. My father can tell you what he wants and needs for them Souta and Kagome." she says excitedly.

Reika nods her head. "Ladies, follow me."

Makaytia and Kagome follow Reika towards a back door that says "female" on it. They go into the room and then hear Kane, the seamster, saying the same thing to Souta and grandpa.

….With the Girls…..

"I will show you the designs and materials. Please wait here while I bring them out." Reika says respectfully, as she disappeared into a back room.

"Mom, what are the southern colors? I haven't gotten that far in my readings." Kagome informs her mother.

"The southern colors are red and gold." Makaytia tells Kagome.

A few minutes later Reika reappears holding onto many colorful fabrics, and closes the door behind her. She looks at her mistress, and places the fabrics on a table.

"There. Just call me when you have decided on what fabric you would like for your clothes." Reika utters to them.

Kagome touches some fabric against her fingers and falls in love with the soft texture. She touches a few more, and then calls for Reika.

Reika walks into the room again with a large box. She places the box down and walks over to the Princess Kagome.

"Hai, my princess?" Reika questions.

"What is that fabric made from?" Kagome asks.

Reika smiles." _I_ made that silk. I'm a spider demon."

Kagome back away and stares." Are you a spider head then?"

"Oh no, Princess. I'm a silk spider, I only make silk and eat fruit. Kane is my brother, he is also a silk spider." Reika tells Kagome.

Kagome nods her head and asks," Silk spider demon. So is your silk un-penetrated-able or does it have a weakness and a strength?"

"Hai, it has both. It is very strong against fire and water attacks. Wind and Earth or any other elements are its weakness. But that is why milord wears two kinds of amour, one made by us, silk spiders, and one made from glow spiders." Reika tells her princess.

With that said Kagome walks over to the second table with large winter coats and winter items on it.

Reika sees Kagome looking at each item and feels need to tell her princess what each piece was made of. "This is made from the fur of powerful inu youkai. It's soft and silky, and will keep you warm even in the coldest of winters."

Kagome nods her head and says," I want four of each, in the southern colors. I will also need clothes for my adopted kit, he's eight to nine years old now. "

Reika nods her head as she takes Kagome's size and then goes to measure her mistress.

Makaytia and Kagome walk back into the front part of the store. "Hey mom, what about cook books?"

Makaytia looks at her daughter, "Good thinking, but that would be too much for them to carry."

"I know what to do, mom." Kagome says to her.

Makaytia smirks at her daughter and tells the males to stay and wait for their clothes to be done, and the girls get into the car and drive off.

"Mom, library. Oh mom, when we go back to the feudal era, will the well work?" Kagome asks.

"No, Kagome it won't work at all." Makaytia tells her. Kagome nods and wonders about her Shippo.

Makaytia stops and drops Kagome off at the library. "The herbs!"

"Herbs, I got it." Makaytia replies to Kagome and drives off. Kagome walks into the library and asks the librarian at the counter how much it is to print.

"Five cent a page." She answers.

Kagome goes onto the computer and then the Internet. She glances at cooking websites and prints out the ones that she knew her family would like. Kagome then sighs; Souta and she couldn't bring any of their favorite books. Kagome's mind opens to the possibilities. She looks up sites that have online books, and prints out a few for her mother, grandfather, Souta and herself.

Kagome lets lady in the library count how much she owes. When the end comes, Kagome pays the female and sees her mother walking into the library to get her.

"Miss, here are your recipes." The woman says, and hands Kagome one large coil sided book.

"I got us some books for the family trip." Kagome tells her mother.

Makaytia smiles at her.

"Good." Makaytia takes the large book, and they leave the library.

"Our kimono are done." Makaytia tells Kagome. "We will go pick them up."

Kagome and Makaytia go back to the Kimono store and pack all their new clothing into the back with Souta. Makaytia drives home and everyone takes a large bungle of items up the steps.

"Mom, question?" Kagome says.

"Hai, Kagome." Makaytia replies.

"How are we getting all of this into the feudal era? And then home?" Kagome asks.

"Easy, I'll go first in the well then Souta, grandpa and you will pass all the packs and bags, done." Makaytia tells.

Kagome nods her head as she walks into their house and makes her way up the stairs. Kagome notices that her mother never did answer her last question. She places one large suitcase on her bed, folds all her new clothes nicely and places them into the suitcase. Then Kagome heads into her closet and takes the nice shirts, skirts and pants that she still wanted to keep.

Folding them and placing them into the suitcase, she gets her nightwear, folding and placing them in a new area in the suitcase. Next were her bras and panties and into the suitcase they go. Kagome was done with her suitcase and was now packing some books, including her recently printed cookbook.

Kagome lifts the two suitcases, takes them downstairs, and places them by the door to see that her mother was done too.

Kagome was nervous about what her father would look like… when she gasps. She had never seen what she looked like yet. She races back into the bathroom and close her eyes to deactivate the enchantment.

There, Kagome stood in front of the mirror looking over herself. Her hair was much longer and instead of going silver like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, hers went golden red with black highlights within it. Her once sparking brown eyes were now three shades of colors, green blue and silver; two golden red markings were on each cheek. She makes sure to close the door as she pulls off her clothes to see golden marks around her hips, inner thighs, and down to her legs. Kagome turns to see it also around her lower back and on her butt. She places her clothes on again, and she continues to glance over her new body.

Kagome looks at her forehead to see what looks like a triquetra within a circle, golden red in color. Her ears were like Sesshomaru's.

Kagome's features were so cool, until she felt something long and flurry. She glances at it… a golden red fluffy tail. Kagome's eyes widen and she screams as she races out of the bathroom.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be up next week. Bye


	4. Home at Last

Kagome's Secret

A/N- Here is chapter four. Enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader, InuGoddess823, for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Four: Home at Last

Makaytia hears her daughter's scream, and wonders what could have brought that along…. her tail. Kagome races into the kitchen, holding onto her newly formed gold and red tail.

"Mom! I have a tail!" Kagome yells.

"Hai, Kagome, I see that. Please calm down." Makaytia tells her.

"Mom, I will not calm down, I have a fucking tail growing out of my ass." Kagome swears out loud. After she mutters a sorry and races back into the bathroom.

Hours later, Souta and her mother are down in the well. Kagome and grandpa take the bags, suitcases and other large objects and pass them down. When they were done, grandpa turns to the house and smiles.

"Grandpa?" Kagome asks.

"I lived in that house for a long time. Now I'm going back home, to see my son." Grandpa replies as he takes Kagome's hand and jumps into the well. Magic came around each member and the items they brought. Kagome was looking forward to meeting her father and also showing off her new status to her friends.

They all land back in the feudal era, and look up to the sky. They all took four bags each and jumped up one at a time, only going back down to get more bags. Kagome looks around in amazement and notices how much farther that she could see and how much stronger she had become. She could see the small veins in the leaves and grass around her, and the mountains in the distance were clearer than ever.

Her sense of smell was a hundred times better than before. It was amazing; she could smell trees, new life, grass, animals and even humans. Kagome rubs her nose at this and moves to cover her nose when leans closer to her mother. Makaytia, Souta and Daiki each had a different scent. Her mother had the scent of a wild rain forest; her grandfather had the smell of spices and water, while her brother had the smell of ocean breeze and Jasmine flowers.

Kagome hears running water near, birds singing and flapping their wings. Humans, demons and half demons were working with tools, and Kagome can hear all of it. She soon feels six auras coming in their direction, swiftly. She smiles and says, "The gang is coming."

Kagome could see them racing towards her. She could see Sango, Miroku and Shippo riding on Kirara, Inuyasha holding onto Kikyo. Kagome began to tear up, but shakes her head and waits for them.

Kagome could smell their scents now, Sango smelled of oranges and rain, Miroku of pine trees and wood, Shippo of snow and sunlight, Kirara of dirt and tulips. Inuyasha and Kikyo...Kagome recoiled at the scent that began blazing through her nostrils. The stench of old blood, semen and the dirt from old clay was nauseating and revolting. Kagome sees the same look overcome her brother and grandfather's faces.

Kagome's eyes narrow when she thinks of the hanyou. He was the one who called her useless and ran off to Kikyo whenever he thought she was asleep. The one who said she would be his mate and the mother of his pups. Kagome was never bitter or vicious or hostile towards him, but that was how _he_ treated her, like a useless human, unusable, impractical and inadequate for her roll in _his_ time.

She was a friend, a mother, a younger sister, and a caretaker for the group. She was the only one that could find and purify the jewel shards, Kikyo could find them, but wasn't pure enough to purify them.

They storm into the clearing and stand in front of Kagome and her family. Kagome sees different eyes on her and her family, and Inuyasha recognizes one person, her mother.

"Makaytia?" Inuyasha states.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She says.

"But…" Inuyasha couldn't say anymore.

Kagome could see Shippo sniffing each of them until he reached her; Kagome knew that her scent wasn't too far off from her old one. She smells of lilacs and cherry blossom flowers. She smiles, when Shippo's eyes widen.

"Mama!" He yells as he jumps from Miroku's shoulder onto the ground and into Kagome's arms, which widening to accept him.

"My son," Kagome utters while she hugs him.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara walk over to her. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nods her at them and waits for a hug.

"There is no way that she could be the useless, weak Kagome." Inuyasha states.

All eyes see a blur as Inuyasha was pinned to a tree.

"Never call my granddaughter, heir to the Southern lands, weak or useless. Mark my words half-breed. This Daiki has had enough of your words." Lord Daiki snarls at him, then let's go and jumps back into place.

"Grandfather, it's okay. Inuyasha, I was never hopeless, fragile. I was the heart of this team and pack. Now that I'm a full demon, I will be the leader of this pack, and declare that you are no longer welcome here. "Kagome utters.

Kagome swiftly inflicts a small wound onto Inuyasha and infuses her reiki into the it. She moves back and states regaly, "I have just placed a banishment symbol on you. No other pack will take you. As for Kikyo." Kagome turns to her. "She isn't from this time anymore. She might be needed for the final battle, but since she gave the jewel shards that I had to Naraku, I can no longer trust her, but I can let her live." Kagome tells them.

"No! You will not hurt my mate." Inuyasha shouts.

The whole gang glare at him. "You baka, you hurt my mama!" Shippo hollers.

Miroku says," I can't believe you, Inuyasha."

Sango starts to pull out her weapon when Kagome stands in front of her. "Inuyasha, either you stop with this foolish notion that she is alive or I will be forced to open your eyes as well. Now step aside." Kagome instructs/ commands him.

"No." Inuyasha grinds out.

"Fine." she says, and backhands Inuyasha, making him fly into the tree, hard. His body slumps and she sees Kikyo trying to get away with her soul collectors. Kagome jumps up and takes her down.

Kikyo sends out her reiki in waves, trying to force Kagome to let go, when her powers have no effect. Kagome laughs at her face." I'm a miko demon, your powers will do nothing." Then she whispers a chant she quickly learned from her mother before they left. She was making Kikyo disappear gently and swiftly, so she could be reborn into a new pure body.

Soon Kikyo was gone. Kagome stands up and walks towards her family when she had to jump away from the wind scar.

"You took away, my mate. Kagome, how could you!" Inuyasha shrieks out.

A/N-Here is the end to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye


	5. Lesson and Meeting Father

Kagome's Secret

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter five for you to enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader Inugoddess823 for beta reading this chapter. Bye

Chapter five: Lesson and Meeting Father

"She wasn't from this world anymore, she was meant to _stay_ dead." Kagome says.

Inuyasha throws his sword away in anger, his eyes slowly turns red. Kagome sighs at this and then whispers a chant. She swiftly gets behind him and puts Inuyasha to sleep.

"Kagome, let's get going." Lord Daiki states.

"Hai, grandfather," Kagome utters. "Shippo, come."

He comes to her, and she sees new demons coming their way. "Grandfather."

"I know." Lord Daiki says.

The new group lands in front of them. "Welcome back Lords and Ladies."

Lord Daiki stands up and smirks at them." It's good to be back. Now take these bags to the palace."

"Mama, you have a tail." Shippo states with a grin.

"Hai, I do. You like it?" She says, as her tail comes up and gently starts to rock back and forth.

Shippo purrs in contentment and closes his eyes for a nap. "Sango, Miroku are you coming?"

"Sure," Miroku states.

"'I'm not leaving you." Sango replies as she smiles at them.

"So, what was that earlier about using energy clouds to fly home?" she asks.

"Hai, dear. Now, Souta and you need to focus your powers into a cloud shape." Makaytia tells them as the other demons take their bags and leave.

"Like this." Lord Daiki says, and shows them how to make one. Within the hour the group was in the air.

… 9 hours later…..

Kagome and Souta had finally mastered out how to form an energy cloud, and could make it as big or as small as they wanted.

Sango and Miroku take to the air with Kirara as they talk about the new Kagome.

Kagome gasps when she sees the palace in the distance. "Mom..."

"I know, Kagome you can see it. I can too since my mating with your father." Makaytia tells her.

Kagome looks again and smiles to see it was made of white and light brown stone. It was beautiful. Six levels high, painted white with six large wings that branched off in different directions, with a few larger buildings near the side of the first and second wings.

Kagome could see a large rock wall surround the palace first, then a second one around the two inner buildings. She also sees two more walls, each having soldiers on them.

Kagome also sees a few gardens being tent too by the servants. As they got closer and closer, everyone can see a large symbol on the first and second walls, as well as the palace's main doors and walkways. It was the triquetra within a circle, the color of golden red, the symbol on Kagome and Souta's forehead.

The group slowly descends just pass the third wall. They were going to walk the rest of the way, giving the children and friends a chance to see the grounds and get a feel for them. The soldiers smile at the lords and ladies who are back for good.

As they walk, Kagome and Souta are amazed by the land's grace and peace. They made it to the palace, only to see a very tall male, who looked a lot like their grandfather. This man had no symbol on him, only the colors of the south. He wore golden red hakama's and haori, with golden amour and three swords on his side, a spear on his back. His hair was golden red, cut short to his elven ears, his eyes a happy deep blue. He had one stripe on each cheek, matching the red of his hair.

"Makaytia!" he yells, as he disappears in a blur.

"Haruka! I missed you." Makaytia hollers.

Kagome and Souta look at each other, and then towards their grandfather to see him smiling.

"Makaytia, I love you." Haruka says.

"I love you too." Makaytia tells him. They kiss, and reluctantly release each other.

"Father." Haruka says as he hugs grandfather.

He pulls back and looks towards the children.

"Kagome, Souta." Haruka utters.

Souta smiles and races towards him to gave him a hug, while Kagome stands and stares at the man.

"Kagome, no hug for me." Haruka wonders. His eldest pup was just looking at him.

Kagome slowly walks up to him and cries into his chest, waking Shippo. "Mama why are you crying?"

Haruka looks at the fox and unsurely asks, " Mama?"

"Oh, Shippo, mama's fine. Father, this is my adopted son, Shippo." Kagome tells them.

Haruka smiles at her, and then Shippo, " Welcome Shippo."

Kagome then introduces her other friends, and tells Haruka of her quest to defeat Naraku. He was a good listener, and held onto Shippo gently as he growled to keep himself calm when Shippo told him his story.

The servants went about their duties as they all bow to Kagome and the rest of her family. They told Haruka that the family wing had been readied for Souta, his father, Kagome and her friends.

Kagome and the rest leave the room, leaving Makaytia in the room with Haruka.

"Love, I've missed you so much. It was hard for me to raise them alone, even with your father's help. I'm so happy that I'm back where I belong." Makaytia tells him.

"I know. I have missed you as well. But, I am ashamed." Haruka says.

"Why are you ashamed of yourself? Haruka?" Makaytia asks.

"When you left, Kai attacked us full force. It went on for years, and he was gathering even more followers. I had to go see an old friend, Lord Taski of the Western lands. I immediately told him what was going on, and he agreed to help me, but with one agreement," Lord Haruka replies.

Makaytia eyes widen," He wanted you to have an arranged mating to his eldest son Sesshomaru, didn't he."

Haruka nods his head. " It was not going well, and I agreed to the match."

"My love, Kagome has the Shikon no tama, her mission is to gather it all. She has met lord Sesshomaru many times, and the first few, he tried to kill her!" Makaytia says.

Haruka eyes widen." That is impossible, you should have gotten the present by now."

"What present?" Makaytia questions.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Chapter six will be up soon. Enjoy it. Bye


End file.
